dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanako Naimitsu
Sanako Naimitsu is a OC from Persona: Story. She is the most popular girl at Akira and Gentaro's school and has a part-time job as a librarian. General Information Zodiac Sign: Gemini Weapon: Baton Arcana: The Lovers Persona: Laka, Guinevere Theme: To Be Announced Design Sanako is a girl with orange hair and green eyes. She is of medium height. Personality Sanako wears a smile and cares for others with sympathy. Profile Sanako was born to a family that is very rich and well-off. Sanako grew up with a very happy and cheerful disposition. Her parents often manipulated places she went to, making every part of her life a fabricated one. All of her friends are people that her parents approve of. She began to lose herself and became self-centered and more than a little mean. At some point in the past, she was the boyfriend of ?. The two broke up because they didn't care for each other deeply, but chose to stay together as friends. Sanako first meets the boy Akira while at a pep rally. Gentaro asks her out, but Sanako turns him down. She does agree to allow them to join her during her night shift at the school library. The two go missing, so Sanako goes looking for them. When she finds them, she asks them where they have been. They tell her how they met a owl named Hooter and saw her in a jester costume. Sanako has no idea what they are talking about, unaware that they are discussing the World of Fiction. Later, Sanako encounters her ex-boyfriend who tries to force himself on her. She ends up running away along with Akira and Gentaro. Desperate and out of options, Sanako is dragged into the World of Fiction with them. She reacts with shock and confusion towards her other self and Hooter. Accompanying the team during a assault on ?'s Land, she stays back because she admits that she can't fight. She later is confronted by her ex's Shadow, who scorns her for not making out with him. That's when Sanako reveals her Enigma: she hated living a life controlled by others. She unlocks her Persona, Laka, and fights back Shadows. Social Link Sanako's Social Link is about Sanako learning to expose her real personality to her friends. Completing it unlocks the ultimate Lovers Persona, (Frigga). Shadow Sanako Shadow Sanako is dressed up in a black and white jester costume. She acts a little like a goth girl. She embodies Sanako's dissatisfaction with her life and her need to be able to act as she likes. Dancing Past Midnight Default Outfit Sanako wears a pink dress that has had the skirt torn open to expose her legs. She has styled her hair into a ponytail. She wears long white gloves and a diamond bracelet. * School Winter Outfit * School Summer Outfit * Winter Outfit Sanako wears a bright pink leather jacket with a yellow undershirt. She also wears dress shoes. * Summer Outfit Sanako wears a white shirt with no sleeves, a pair of sky blue shorts, and a short necklace with a purple gemstone on the end. * Swimsuit Outfit * Velvet Room Outfit * Halloween Outfit Sanako wears a zombie cheerleader outfit. * Christmas Outfit Sanako dresses like a Christmas elf. * Featherman Outfit Sanako dresses up as Pink Hummingbird, a member of Phoenix Featherman Legacy. Battle Quotes * There! (Hitting Weak Point) * Laka! We need you! (Summoning Persona!) * Oh, that's not good. (Fails to Eliminate Enemy) * Now that's just mean! (Enemy Blocks attack) * No you don't! (Dodge enemy attack) * Don't worry! I'm OK! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * I believe in you! (Cheering on Gentaro) * Let's Go Team! (Prompting All-Out Attack) * I hope you're right! (Declining All-Out Attack) * Go! Go! Go! (Performing All-Out Attack) * Eat this! (During All-out Attack) * Not surprising! (Battle won) * Cool! Level Up! (Level Up) Victory Quotes Symbolism Fantasy character trope #1: The fair princess * Similar to a damsel in distress motivating a hero's efforts, Sanako gives the team morale. * Sanako being the most popular girl in school makes her similar to a princess having high royal status in a kingdom. Fantasy character trope #2: The zany court jester * Sanako is very goofy and wild because she enjoys making other people happy. * Sanako's overenthusiastic actions sometimes makes her look a little bit silly. The Lovers Arcana Etymology The name Sanako means "small, beautiful child" in kanji. The last name Naimitsu means "confidentiality", "privacy", and "secrecy". Trivia